


Suicide squad

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: After Superman's death, the world enters chaos; the symbol of hope had died.With the sharp increase of crime, Amanda Waller decides to commit the impossible: create a team of criminals who would calm this madness.They would be called the Suicide Squad.





	1. Chapter 1

The howling wind spat at the statue of the man of hope. The hero who had given hope had crashed. Instead, what was left were grieving citizens who waited for the terror to unfold. The rapid pace of the rise of crime had put them to tears, their eyes shut, praying.  
The people had lifted candles in the honour of the fallen. They shuffled in a large crowd before the grand statue of Superman lifting the Earth. Their world was collapsing without the titan.  
In unison, the citizens muttered their individual prayers. This was their last hope. He was their last attempt in peace. They whispered. They wept. And they waited.

Then the gunshots rose. The crowd dispersed. The thinning mass had dropped their candles, and with the invading criminals using every weapon they could lay their eyes on, gasoline and the fire united, creating artificial fire that would soon come to life as a monster as if swallows buildings and people.  
However, some were still left, in front of the statue of hope. They couldn't let go. There had to be hope. He must have been alive. He couldn't have died. The remaining dreamt in words, their eyes squeezed shut, their hands embracing their candles as their last string of hope. They held tight, and they held tighter when the wave of fire, vigilantes, and criminals swallowed them. They let their last breath be seized in a cry for a better life. Even when meaning one had to die to enter this paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waller introduces two members of the future Suicide Squad in order to get a green-light on creating them.

In the room full of politicians arguing about the rate of crime, Amanda walked in with two people behind her. One was a man, his back straight, staring at every person in the poorly lit room. He had a sense of sternest that radiated from him. For the other person beside him, there was a minor significance in her character, as if she was a shadow, and was content on this perception. Her head was almost constantly faced down, and actively refused to match her eyes with others. She held the man's arm, as a sort of comfort and a representation of fear. The politicians recognised this look, they had seen this before. However, they could not comprehend why she wasn't feeling safe in this well-protected room. She should have worn this look when outside, where the defence was low and the likelihood of being attacked was high.  
The woman who marched into the room first was a government employee. Amanda Waller. She bowed to no one, strutting in as if she was the only member of the meeting who had earned authority. Without any fillers nor padding, she practically throws a folder she was holding onto the wooden, oval table. The folder said 'TOP SECRET'. She swung the cover over. The nearest politician saw this page- there was a photo. A very well known photo of the country. "But that's-"  
"Harley Quinn, formerly known as Harleen Quinzel," Waller didn't shift her eyeline as she pushed the folder to them. The men surrounding it leaned to read the page. "Her other Aliases include the Queen of Crime, the lover of Joker, and the Crazed Maniac. She was captured by Batman, later handed to us to keep."  
"How?" One of the men lifted his vision to see Waller.  
"It's Batman. He did what he did. Shame he didn't end her miserable life. She had been doing nothing but kill, get tortured by her so called lover, and get captured. She was last seen in the public waving a sizeable hammer, smashing every obsticle that came across her path, including citizens. She was laughing maniacally, screeching until the Bat arrived. She put up a good fight, for a criminal that is. When she was captured, Joker was never seen again."  
"Isn't that a good thing? Harley is captured, so the Joker is in his depressive burrow," a man laughed in response to Waller's serious tone.  
Waller straightened her back and stared at him with her empty eyes, "His presence is what I call Joker. He's hardly seen. You should know this." She started to walk around the table, both her hands behind her back, "But, his face has had a large absence. A long interval that will be broken. Nevertheless, his minions are at their game, striking harder and faster. They now have Joker instructing them. They are not so chaotic anymore; they know strategy."  
"What does this have to do with her?" One man almost groaned.  
"They listen to the King of Crime," she came to a halt, breathed in, and almost smashed the table with her hands as they collided to the surface, "And they will listen to the Queen."

The woman who had followed her into the room whimpered and moved closer to the man beside her.  
One of the politician stared at her. When his eyes returned to the page on the folder, he flicked over carelessly. "Next is... Deadshot? What kind of a name-?"  
"Everyone on this folder has earned their rights to their label," Waller continued walking around the table, watching over the men, "Floyd Lawton. He has earned the title. If you were lucky to run into him, you'd be dead in a heartbeat."  
"Is this a threat, Waller?"  
"Not to you. But to the criminals. Lawton was highly respected as no one wanted to question him. If he were to enter the crime ring right now, no one would object. It is Deadshot after all. A man who never misses. One shot, and you're dead."  
"Then how was he imprisoned?"  
"He was captured by the Bat when he shot a mob boss when the two crime leaders were initiating a meeting. One boss believed Deadshot was on his side, but he was dead wrong: the opposition paid him more. After a clean shot and instant death, the Bat tracked him down and detained him. Since he was high from his glorious paycheck, he didn't notice a shadow creeping up behind him."  
The people of the room let the information absorb. A man flicked to the next page.

"Oh God, what is that thing?" Another man said, clearly and overly disgusted.  
"A glitch in genetics, an actual monster: Killer Croc," Waller spoke very monotonously, "Formerly known as Waylon Jones. A lost DNA latched onto him, creating a reptile human. He fulfilled the society's prophecy on his label of being a monster. You tell someone they are a creature from hell long enough, they twist into one. Now, he's nothing but a scales, claws, and an unconditional hunger for blood."  
"How do you control that thing?"  
"With enough voltage and power behind hits, it obeys.  
A method we learnt from Batman."  
"Jesus Christ, is every criminal on this folder caught by the Bat?"  
"You may not appreciate the vigilante, but I do, and I see no logic of complaint."  
The men muttered away, but carefully turned the page anyway. "And him?"  
"Slipknot. Christopher Weiss, the man who can climb anything. After his first murder, his bloody taste for chaos bred. It seemed like more than killing, he saw true art and value in running away. But we caught him."  
"You mean the Bat?"  
"No. Us. We waited, planted a well-known criminal, and as Slipknot arranged the death sentence, we ambushed him. It was a pain to capture that spider, but we did."  
As the page was turned once again, a planned reaction was stirred. "Who the-?"  
Since the reaction was predictable as all the others, Waller answered the question before it was planted verbally into the conversation, "George 'Digger' Harkness, otherwise known as Captain Boomerang. He came into the land of free because he was bored with his gold from Australia, his home country. The Flash caught him before any lives were lost. However his entence is justifiable when looking at the pile of corpses from Australia."  
The politicians started shaking their heads, shocked in this list of criminals and the gruesome detail that lay under their names.  
"And lastly," Waller helped turn the page over, "Chato Santana, El Diablo. Literally devil. His most heinous crime is burning his wife and children alive in house fire. When he exited with no remorse, he proceeded to light up the entire neighborhood."  
"Dear God..."  
"And we stopped him. Came in with pressured hose and extinguished his power of fire. Besides that, he has nothing. We have control over his strength, no one else does, not even him."  
She shut the folder despite the many stuffed pages unread.  
The politicians did not question this as they were leaning back on their chairs, taking a breather.

"What do you want with them?" A man finally questioned.  
"I want to make the suicide squad."  
"The suicide squad?"  
  
"They'll go on missions that are practically impossible. And if they die? No remorse; they were criminals. They win? We accomplish our tasks."  
The men started to mutter, that escalated to arguments.

"You can't control them," A man almost burst, "All you told us could be a lie. Where's the source that you, Amanda Waller, can control criminals even the Bat struggled in capturing."  
Waller took a step back, smirking, "By showing full control over someone not even the Bat could capture."  
She beckoned a woman from the corner of the room. The politicians swivel round to see a shy woman approach the statue of a human, Amanda Waller. "Show them."  
The woman watched the man she had entered with. He looked worried but patient. There was no escape. She took a sharp breath in, and for one last time saw his face as she whispered "Enchantress."

The men almost fell off their chairs in shock. "She, she-!"  
This time, Waller didn't interrupt them. She let them go through the process of understanding the transformation to a witch.  
Waller faced the witch straight in the eye, not even showing a sign of fear. "Bring me the plans from the weapon ministry from tehran."  
The men looked up. "Impossible." They wanted to speak more but they grew very conscious of the Enchantress' presence.  
The dark being viewed Waller curiously, refusing to obey like a child.  
Waller repeated her demands, but opened up a suitcase she brought with her. She opened it and grabbed a needle. The monster watched her hand until she realised her threat. Then the lights flicked.   
The men in the room turned to question the situation.  
But the Enchantress had already returned. She threw the plan into a man's arms.  
She looked as she was floating to Waller's side.   
"Turn back, girl," Waller ordered.  
Enchantress did not follow, but her eyes lay on the heart in the suitcase. She then turned to see the man in the corner of theme room, gripping the side of his chair in pain, anger, and the feeling of loss. Then the Enchantress felt pain in her head: a fight for dominance.  
Waller shocked, checked she was not injecting anything. She hid her surprise and instead wore the mask of ferocity.  
The Enchantress screeched and in her magic aura, spoke in shame "June."  
When the back gas surrounding her had dissapated, the woman was left in tears as she ran to the man who was charging at her with comfort. As she ran past, the men of the table immediately rushed to be as far as they could from her.  
"June Moone is possessed by a being called the Enchantress," Waller explained, "I have her heart, the main weakness of her. I strike it, she loses power. Just now I have demonstrated this. Not even the Bat can stop her. But I can. The suicide squad is a necessity, and I have shown that I am more than capable of handling these pesticides."  
The men mumbled in a debate. "You can't watch them at all times. You can't stand on the battlefield, so when will you know they are betraying you?"  
"Simple. I have Colonel Rick Flag." The man embracing Moone let go and took a stance next to Waller, his comforting gaze mutating to a cold one, "He will be the primary leader of the squad."  
The men continued their private discussion until one spoke out, "Give us the detailed file on them."  
"Already. Done."  
"We will review it."  
"And I'll wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I view Amanda Waller: like how her early self in the comics. A fat, black, feisty, gets-what-she-wants woman. I admire and hate her at the same time. Maybe my feelings towards her would be translated into my writing lol
> 
> Plus I really liked the transformation from June to the Enchantress, so I wrote thinking that's what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

A fire (similar to a gun) was heard, alongside of thin rope sliding against rusty metal. This was the sound of Slipknot’s climbing gear. His previous one, at least, from years ago, hence why it sounded unstable. As soon as the man was given the gear, he was trying to escape, then was shot down by a tranquilizer.  
“I told you,” A guard standing in between the female shooter and Amanda said, “If we use criminals as weapons, they may backfire or escape. The son of a bitch tried to run away, and you still think it’s a good idea to have him on board?”  
Amanda refused to face him and sternly spoke, “He proved he’s fast with his thoughts and hands. As soon as he got his hands on his weapons, he already had figured out an escape route. Tell me that isn’t useful.”  
“It isn’t useful. He’s a wildcard.”  
Waller didn’t have the time to respond as another guard ran over to her, informing that “the crazy girl is trying to scape.”  
The man beside Waller used gestures to show how insane he thought this idea was, but Waller was already gone, heading to the next member of the suicide squad: Harley Quinn. 

Quinn was right outside her small prison, beating a man, and with every punch screeching a corresponding word: “What did you put in me?”  
Fearlessly, Waller shouted an answer, “A bomb, Harley! And if you don’t follow my orders, I will kill you. I will blow your brains out.”  
Harley began to laugh as he faced Amanda.  
Reinforcements came charging in with batons for the usage of guns would kill her. Harley changed her attention to the incoming single-digit wave of guards. Waller was able to see her athletic and acrobatic skills as she was able to single-handedly beat them. Waller tried to conceal her emotions of surprise as Quinn was effortlessly taking them down.  
However, one guard was still on his feet, barley bruised up. As Waller concentrated hard on him, she was able to notice he was taking some punches from Harley intentionally as he was able to set up his defense even before Harley had thought about how she would attack him. He was practically reading her mind, acting two steps ahead of her. He had a familiar fighting style Waller was aware of, but couldn’t pin point.  
After he was able to get a hold of Harley’s head into his grip, slightly strangling her with his arm, he looked almost desperately at Waller: for orders.  
Without missing a beat, Waller plainly spoke, “Make her pass out.”  
Harley coughed out blood as started giggling at that statement until her lack of oxygen transformed her body limp.  
Waller smiled and asked the guard what his name was. The guard, before answering, carefully set the body down, then stared at Waller, whose terrifying eyes dug into him, “My name’s William Kyle.”  
Waller nodded slightly.  
Flag jogged up to her and saw the bodies on the ground, “What happened?”  
“Guess.” Waller replied as they travelled to the next cell. Meanwhile, they conversed, “Why are you here, Flag? I don’t need you now.”  
“I need to ask you about Moone. She can’t get on the same vehicle as those freak shows.”  
Waller slowed down her pace and watched his worried expressions. “Your girlfriend is as terrifying as they are.”  
“She’s not-” He stopped himself, “She’s June. Not a crocodile, not an insane gymnast, and not a crazy boomerang wielder.”  
“She’s a witch, Rick. Whether you think that’s right or wrong is irrelevant. I know the truth.” She spoke robotically, as if he knew he would be giving out this request.

They have arrived in their next location: it was a cell with a very thick, heavy door separating the monster within and the monster outside. The prisoner was Killer Croc. “She is the one of the most powerful creatures on this planet.” Waller spoke as she beckoned one of the guards to bring her the bag they were holding. Inside the potato sack of a bag, was meat. This was easy to guess as there were blood stains that diffused to be visible from the point of view outside the bag.  
“Especially with the Superman gone.” She pushes the bag into the cell via a flap in door, which created a harsh clang after the bag had passed as all metals do when clashing into other metals, “And we need the most powerful under leash.”  
Rick opened then closed his mouth as he watched Waller bring her finger to her lips signifying silence.  
They waited less than a second until the door shook as a starving growl gasped the atmosphere. Waller almost laughed, “I witnessed him hunt rabbits and take down a horse. Despite his size, he can hide and run fast, unnoticed.”  
Flag was quite taken back at Waller’s fascination to this fact. This was the first visible shade of monstrosity Waller showed to Flag. Although he bore no regret of joining the squad.

“So, what can the next one bring to the table?” Flag was almost scoffing as they were heading to the next location, “Captain Boomerang? What kind of name is that?”  
“A terrible one,” she said as she entered an open area with scattered, stuffed dummies, “But, the Flash gave him the name.”  
Flag nodded if that clarified the name-choice, until he snapped to Waller, confused “The streak?”  
“And he lived to tell about it.” Amanda confidently marched to the guards holding Captain Boomerang, “Release him.”  
“Aw, Mate, you’re too nice,” he smiled exaggeratively, “I promise I won’t hurt you.”  
“I don’t believe anything that’s coming out of your mouth,” Waller even show a waver of emotions, “Now decapitate those dummies.”  
Captain Boomerang pulled his arm back, to throw a boomerang at their direction until Waller muttered, “I have injected a bomb in your neck and if you disobey I will kill you.”  
“Why would I believe that?”  
“Do you want to find out?”  
Flag almost rolled his eyes, “The lady is saying you can play with your toys, so why would you deny that? Do you want to rot in jail, George?”  
He let his throwing arm down slowly, He then smiled, and threw a boomerang, which swung past them, and returned, almost cutting Waller’s face, and flew to the dummies, decapitating two of them. “Name’s Digger.”  
“No it’s not.” Flag denied.  
“More.” Waller said, unfazed, “I want to see what you’re fully capable of.”  
Digger smiled maniacally.

When Amanda arrived at another vastly open space, there were metal cut outs of humans with marks in individual body parts such as one red circle on the knee and a red ‘X’ on the forehead. Waller almost shouted “Move it!” The guards surrounding pulled a lever and the metals began to move.   
Deadshot, beside her, began to shoot, even creating a hole through the sheet of metal. After all the shots, Deadshot spun around and pointed the weapon towards Waller.  
The guards reacted a few moments after comprehending the next danger. “Shoot me,” Waller spat, “Try, Floyd. Try. You’ll be dead the next second, limp, forgotten, even by your daughter.”  
Floyd paused, hesitant. Then he lowered the machine, “I hate you.”  
“That doesn’t matter.” She walked off as if she had lost all interest in him. 

When every inspection was done, Waller was left alone, taking notes and filing paper works. When a man in a nearby desk, checking and skimming her work asked where El Diablo’s inspection was, she replied with “We’re leaving him alone for a good reason.”  
“They’re going to not like your decision.”  
Waller stared into his eyes as if he was attacking him, “By all means they can try to ignite El Diablo, but they won’t live to write down the paperwork.”


	4. Chapter 4

In the dark corridor, clangs of chains were heard, along with flickering lights. The guards, and clearly Amanda Waller, were not fazed with these distraction. Beside her, she had Rick Flag and a fairly young man, and beside him was a masked woman, dressed up like a superhero, and did not fit into the picture whatsoever.  


The four of them entered into the outside of the prison. She abruptly stopped in her tracks and twisted around to face the three while the remaining guards spread out to the outside. "Do you know why I have you all here?"  
"You want me to lead the Suicide Squad," Rick Flag spoke monotonously.  
Waller turned her head to look at the masked woman, "And you, Katana?"  
"To keep them in line." She spoke in hoarse voice, as if she had not been speaking for years and was only exercising her throat.  
Before Waller could face the third face, the man spoke, "I honestly Don't know what I'm doing."  
Waller stared at him harshly, then the tip of her lip rose for a split second, "You will be doing her," she nodded to Katana, "job as well. Can't risk tens of soldiers' lives to protect some criminals."  
The man almost scoffed at the word 'protect'.  
Therefore, to get back his attention, she addressed his name, "William Kyle, you are outstandingly talented, better than the shit show my men and women provide. Obviously you don't match the criminals, but I'm sure you can pin one of them down."  
"How do you think we can control them?" He almost spat.  
"The craziest one? Harley Quinn? She's the queen of crime. Everyone knows her, respects her, fears her. I'm sure you've dealt with her kind before. I saw you take her down when injecting the bomb in her neck. She took out six guards before you effortlessly predicted her moves and put her down."  
Kyle began to nervously shift around, soon he spoke with a stern tone, "Fine. I'll help."  
"It wasn't a request."  


Swiftly, Amanda walked away. Others seemed to have been confused by her sudden change in direction, then behind them they heard echoes of laughters and pleas. "They're here." Flag spoke in the most dead way possible. The three of them casually strode to the crowd of guards with bags and watched them open it.  
"Shit," Kyle murmured in surprise, "Why are they getting their clothes and weapons back?"  
"They will kill us." Katana agreed.  
Flag was the only one standing who truly believed in Waller and therefore spoke of nothing. The only person lingering in his mind was June Moone.


	5. Chapter 5

Within the outer circle of guards, there were criminals seemingly and passively looting suitcases which were thrown at them. Each unlabelled suitcases contained belongings including weapons. During the silent hustle, the criminals found their own belongings, surprisingly cooperative despite weak verbal insults underlined by a constant, threatening, long growl by Killer Croc.

The only one who was not desperately searching for their long lost belongings was a formal woman who wore business attire. It was as if she was misidentified by robots and were placed in a wrong batch. She had tightly tied up hair and clean glasses and wore a very clean white shirt along with tights and a pencil skirt. Her name was June Moone, and she was largely ignored by the group. Harley Quinn seemed to have been the only one to take interest in her. However due to her apparent distractions as her old belongings had now returned to her (which meant a step closer to Joker), she ignored the woman.

Instead, she picked up a harlequin stared at it with wonder.  
A deep chuckle sourced from behind her: Floyd, “Harley Quinn.”  
She turned around, her smile wide, “Yep, that’s me.” She seemed so excited that she practically shouted.  
“I get where you got that name,” He eyed her up and down, “Harlequin. Funny.”  
Harley almost completely froze, either due to not being used to appreciation or compliments or even just to be addressed to (as she was always Joker’s girl). She quickly washed away her surprise with an another exaggerated smile, “Thanks.”  
Floyd smiled back and returned his attention back to the suitcase and started getting changed.

While when Harley looked back at her clothes in her hands, she pondered for a second until she dumped it down on the cemented ground, and quickly picked up a considerably big-sized hammer, mimicked smashing something on a ground, then on the corner or her eye saw a baseball bat with overlapping graffitis. She lifted both on each hand, her mind divided; she held them as if she was balancing the wight on her hands. He cocked her head then dropped the baseball bat in favour of the hammer.

Then as if death had its presence, Waller strolled in with Flag, Kyle, and Katana following her.   
Instantly, Flag's eyes gravitated to Moone, barely blinking with sympathy reflecting in them.  
"Do you know why you are all here?" Waller shouted to make sure she was heard.  
"To kill us all on one swoop," Harley stepped forwards and consequently the guards raised their guns, but she only spun around to face the rest of the criminals, "We all have bombs. Right under our skin. She wants to kill us all in the most cruel way. She's a psycho."  
While all the other criminals reached for their necks to understand the situation they were in, Floyd strode straight to Waller. "What about my child?! She has nobody!"   
Waller was not intimidated: "She has a mother and with you gone her life won't change, even for a bit."  
Floyd raised his hand to punch her but Kyle locked his arm behind his back in a swift move. Floyd tried to be as nonchalant as he could despite being in obvious pain, "Have we met before?" He spat.  
Quite immediately Kyle's grips loosened although only Floyd noticed this.

"Before you try to kill yourselves by acting like him," Amanda spoke, "I will tell you what those bombs are for. You are to complete a mission; a task. If you don't? Boom goes the bomb." She swiftly brought out a thick device, "With this, I can kill any one of you."  
She then waited for a guard who brought her a dense box in which he placed in front of her. On her other side Katana handed her a syringe- the syringe the criminals were injected with. Killer Croc growled very lowly.  
Amanda almost cracked a smile as something as little as a glass cylinder could have such impacts on them- she had made them inferior, powerless. She then knelt down, opened the box and placed the syringe in. "This is the weapon I have," she stood back, implying the others should too, "Disobey me?" She clicked a button on the device and the box exploded.  
"That's a tiny explosion," Digger narrated.  
"The bomb only has to destroy the neck, there's no point in having a big explosion." Katana stared hard at Digger in which he responded with a wink.

"What exactly is the plan," El Diablo spoke out, causing some of the criminals to be visibly surprised due to his natural lack of presence.  
"Impose power. Force obedience. Become leaders and let them follow you to eventual peace." Waller replied as if she was reading off of a script.  
A high pitched giggle echoed, "Peace," Harley repeated.  
"We don't know anything about peace," Slipknot responded as if the word was an offense.  
"I do." Waller sternly spoke with some criminals cracking a smile due to the concept of her being morally correct, "And you will follow my orders. You will teach obedience to those damned criminals."  
"While you enslave us?" Harley laughed.  
"Oi, shut it blondie," Digger stage whispered, "We've got bombs injected in us, right? Don't want to anger them." He looked up to match the eye line with Katana and winked. As always she didn't respond back.  
"I don't know about you," El Diablo took over the conversation, "But I want to get out of this infierno."  
"Good." Amanda nodded, "We have a ride for you."

The criminals looked beside them by following where Amanda was looking. They saw a helicopter. The criminals all shuffled in, muttering swears under their breath. 

When they all entered, they watched the doors close with Waller on the other side.  
"Strap in," Flag ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an improvement of the film, catering to only my tastes. If you like the film better, then that's fine.  
> Also, if you, as a reader, don't like a certain chapter, please speak up, cause I might have a low inspiration for the chapter, and would probs change it for a better written piece.


End file.
